Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, alarm systems, home theater and entertainment systems. Smart home networks may include control panels that a person may use to input settings, preferences, and scheduling information that the smart home network uses to provide automated control the various devices, appliances and systems in the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home. The home automation system uses this information to control the HVAC system to heat or cool the home to the desired temperature when the person is home, and to conserve energy by turning off power-consuming components of the HVAC system when the person is away from the home. Also, for example, a person may input a preferred nighttime lighting scheme for watching television. In response, when the person turns on the television at nighttime, the home automation system automatically adjusts the lighting in the room to the preferred scheme.
Hazard detection systems such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other dangerous conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety considerations. When these systems detect the presence of a dangerous condition, they often sound an audible alarm. The audible alarm is often, by design, an extremely loud and ear piercing sound in order to increase the likelihood of seizing the attention of the occupants. Some hazard detectors may permit a user to press a button located on the cover of the unit, sometimes termed a hush button or temporary silence button, when they know an alarm to be caused by a non-emergency situation, such as smoke from cooking. When the hush button or temporary silence button is pressed, the audible alarm noise is temporarily silenced for a predetermined interval of time, such as in the range of four to ten minutes, during which the user has an opportunity to address the situation, such as by opening a window, without being required to endure the ear-piercing sound of the alarm. If the condition persists at the end of the predetermined interval of time, then the audible alarm noise resumes. Other buttons may be provided on hazard detectors for other purposes.